One Man's Obsession
by Akasha721
Summary: Sanzo is trying to keep his relationship with Goyjo intact but will he be allowed to forget the past?
1. Chapter 1

**One Man's Obsession **

I do not lay claim to Saiyuki

XXXXXXX

The Sanzo party arrive in another village when they spot an inn with resort amenities. Gojyo chuckles, "Man this has got to be my lucky day! We can get buck-naked and take an out-door soak. I'm loving this place already." He jumps out of the back of the jeep and grabs Sanzo. "Want to take a bath with yours truly. I'll make it worth your while."

Sanzo pulls his arm away as he blushes, "Keep your voice down you idiot! People are looking at you!"

Goku laughs, "The water-sprite is always loud. He wants the world to know about the two of you. He's such a pervert! Anyway, I want something to eat before I get in the baths."

Hakkai puts his hands on the monkey's shoulders and looks at Sanzo and Gojyo smiling. "I think it would be best if we all had a little something to eat first." He cuts his eyes at the hanyou, "Gojyo, you can wait until after Sanzo has something to eat can't you?"

Gojyo drops his hand and ducks his head down. "Sorry about getting so excited, Sanzo. I didn't mean to embarrass you." The hanyou rubs the back of his neck.

Sanzo looks at him while he lights a cigarette. He studies the man he knows he cannot stand to be apart from and looks at the hangdog look on his face. He puts his lighter back in his sleeve as he takes a deep pull. "I'm not Gojyo; you just need to calm down. Once we eat we can go in okay?" Gojyo looks in his face and smiles as he nods.

XXXXXXX

After supper, they all head for the outdoor bath. Goku jumps down in the water and sighs as he leans back with his small towel over his face. "This is so nice, I could stay here forever."

Gojyo smiles as he eases down in the water next to the monk, "This is like a dream come true. What say we stay here for a couple of days?" He looks over at Sanzo as the monk closes his eyes.

Hakkai pipes up with, "I don't think Sanzo will be willing to do that Gojyo. Right Sanzo?" They are all watching the monk because he is the only one that has not made a comment about the baths.

He opens one eye then the other, "What?"

"Hello, we're waiting on you to decide if we should stay or leave early in the morning, as we usually do. You know it's all up to you. So tell us, can we stay a couple of days. It's been hell on the road lately and we deserve some rest." Gojyo sits up waiting for Sanzo to respond.

The monk closes his eyes and sighs, "If you all want to stay a couple of days it's fine with me. It's not like I want to hear you bitching and moaning about leaving tomorrow. Only two days and then we are back on the road. This is not a vacation."

They all smile at each other and lie back enjoying the warm water and each thinking private thoughts. Gojyo is imagining having the monk alone in the bath and doing unspeakable things to him and Sanzo is thinking about Gojyo doing those same unspeakable things.

Both men give a deep sigh and then look at each other. The hanyou slides his hand under water and clasp the monk's hand and squeezes. Sanzo smiles at him before settling back with his towel on his growing erection.

Gojyo leans over and whispers in his ear, "You seem to be enjoying this bath a little too much. Are you thinking about me?"

"Shut up, what do you think?"

"I think that's a, yes. Why don't we go back to the room? I'm beginning to feel a little dizzy." He looks across at Hakkai and Goku, "Do you guys feel dizzy?"

Goku wipes his face with his towel. "I do feel a little drowsy. What about you Hakkai, how do you feel?"

Hakkai looks around and smiles at Gojyo, "I don't feel any different. Why don't you and Goku, drink some tea or something, after all the two of you ate enough for two or three people."

Sanzo sinks lower under the water, "Yeah, we'll catch up with you later. You shouldn't eat like pigs. That's why you feel the way you do."

Gojyo rises up from the water in all his glory. He looks over at Sanzo with a scowl on his face. "When you finish your bath I'll be in my room but please, take your time!" He steps out of the water splashing the monk in the face.

Sanzo puts his hand up as he looks at the kappa in amusement. He shakes his head at him because Gojyo doesn't know he can't get out of the water right now. His erection has been growing steadily since Gojyo sat beside him. He puts his hand down covering it and closes his eyes again.

Hakkai watches as Goku and Gojyo leaves and turns back to the monk. "He didn't realize why you didn't want to leave, huh?"

Sanzo cuts his eyes at the chi-healer, "And you do?"

Hakkai chuckles as he leans back sighing, "Why don't you try standing up and prove me wrong."

The monk blushes, "Damn you, I guess you do know. I don't know what is wrong with me. He's still the same obnoxious, loud, insufferable, ass that he has always been and yet…"

Hakkai looks over at him, "and yet you love him, right? That's how I feel about him too. No matters what he does, I cannot help loving him. When he saved my life, I knew I would do anything for him. He has a big heart hiding under that uncouth exterior. I'm happy the two of you have found each other to love. I think you both are lucky."

"Yeah, I know. I thought I could never care this deeply for anyone again but…somehow, he wore down my defenses. The time I spent with Kougaiji was hell but I knew I would be with him again. That is the one thing, which kept me from breaking down. I'm just glad he still wanted me after all that bastard put me through. It gives me chills just thinking about it." Sanzo gives a small shudder as he sinks deeper under the warm water.

"When the prince held you, did you wonder if he planned on releasing you at any time. We looked everywhere for you and Gojyo had it in his mind that Kougaiji was holding you. I hope he didn't hurt you too badly. We never have discussed it, with you that is, and it's been a while now."

"Until now, I didn't want to talk about it. Having a relationship with a man and then being kidnapped because of it is hard to come to terms with. As long as he knew I wasn't into men, he didn't do anything but as soon as he found out Gojyo and I were together he snapped. In a way I can't help feeling sorry for him but I will never forgive that bastard for what he did."

Hakkai snorts, "and well you shouldn't. Just because we want something, does not mean we should force our feelings on others. I guess Kougaiji thought he could make you care for him if he held you long enough, he didn't take into account how you feel. How he felt about you was all that mattered to him. I for one was very surprise to find he would do something like that. He always seems so dignified and refined. However, I guess you never know what is hidden inside of people, do you?"

"No you don't. If you're wondering if he beat me or anything, the answer is no. He had a different agenda for me. His agenda was subtle seduction. When that failed, he went for force. I never knew that having sex with a man was in the cards for me and I never thought I would be that much of an obsession for anyone but now…"

"Come on Sanzo, I'm sure you've seen the way people look at you or do you think it's just because you're a monk? Perhaps if you met their eyes once in a while, you will see that it isn't that safe for you to be alone when you go out."

Sanzo narrows his eyes at the chi-healer, "What are you saying Hakkai? What is it I have to worry about now?"

"I would say but…maybe you should ask Gojyo. I know you never thought someone would do what Kougaiji did but there are others out there who will treat you far worst."

Sanzo glares at Hakkai, "I think we should end this conversation now. I don't like where it's heading. I'm going up to my room, I'll see you later." He gets out of the water, wraps his towel around his waist, and goes into the changing room.

Hakkai leans back sighing, "So naive."

XXXXXXX

Sanzo walks into the dining room looking for Goku and his lover and not seeing them, turns towards the door. "I can't go out alone huh? We'll see about that bullshit."

He walks out into the street and looks around at the small stalls and the people buying from various vendors. He walks over to a fruit stand and buys a bag of apples. He pays the woman and walks down the street as he eats one. Looking at a crowd of people at the end of the street, he walks over to see what is going on.

People are watching a street show about the Sanzo party defeating some demons. Everyone is oohing and ahhing as they perform their little show. He watches in amusement as the one call Sanzo pulls out a gun and yells bang, bang. Overall, he is enjoying the show.

As he turns to throw the core away after finishing the apple, a small boy looks up at him smiling. He looks down at the child and offers him an apple which he accepts and says thanks. Sanzo turns back to the performers and continues to watch the show.

"You want to share those apples with me too, Sanzo?" He spins around dropping his bag and whipping out his gun.

Kougaiji throws his hands up, laughing at him. "All I did was ask for an apple. You are too quick to hurt me. I promise not to try anything with you." Kou drops his hands too his sides and bends, picking up the bag as the boy gather up the remaining apples. He smiles down at the young boy and says thanks.

Sanzo watches him with his gun at his side because he doesn't want to make a scene. He looks around at the other people in the street and they turn away from the two men and continue watching the show.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you would never show your face to me again." The monk accepts the bag from the prince and looks over his shoulder for his companions. _'I guess it isn't safe for me to be out here alone. Shit!' _

He looks at Sanzo with a smirk of his face, "I don't understand what you mean. Why wouldn't I show my face to you? I've been waiting for a long time to speak with you alone. Every time I see you, you're with the hanyou or one of the other ikkou. This is the first time you've been alone." He walks closer and says in a low voice, "Is there somewhere we can talk? I'll go anyplace you want and you are safe with me. I just want to speak to you without the others around."

Sanzo looks at him with his eyes narrowed and looks down at the young boy who has not taken his eyes off the two of them. He bends down, "Why don't you take these and give them to your friends." He passes the bag to him and he accepts it and runs into the crowd.

"There's a bar over there we can go to if you're going to keep your word. If you try anything, I will not hesitate to plug your ass, is that understood?"

Kougaiji bows his head, follows him down the path into the bar, and looks over his shoulder to see if any of the others are out in the streets. Seeing none of them, he smiles as he goes in behind him. Having the monk to himself for however short a time is worth any conflict he expects from Sanzo's group.

XXXXXXX

Gojyo knocks on Hakkai's door and he calls for him to come in. "Where is Sanzo? I thought the two of you were together!"

Hakkai looks up at him with a puzzled look on his face. "He left the baths before I did. He said he was going to his room. You mean he's not there?" He stands and walks over to a very agitated Gojyo. He puts his hand out and leads him to the only chair in the room.

"I know I shouldn't be this upset but I just worry about him. He's probably downstairs in the dinning room. Where is Goku? They're together right?" Gojyo looks at him with a smile that does not quite reach his eyes. "I don't know where Goku is, because when I came out of the baths I came straight here. You were with him last."

Gojyo rubs his hand down his face and groans. "I left the monkey in the back with some boys that said they were going to play a game of marbles. I'll go see if he is still there. Either way we need to find him as soon as possible. I have a bad feeling about this. Did he mention anything about wanting to go anywhere?"

Hakkai puts his hand to his mouth, "We were talking earlier about him going out alone. I told him it wasn't safe for him to go out without one of us by his side. You don't think he went out on his own do you?"

Gojyo heads for the door, "Sanzo is not a child! How did you think he would act if you told him he can't take care of himself? He's in charge of this mission remember! He could be anywhere trying to prove a point, right now."

Hakkai follows him out the door, "I'm sorry Gojyo but you know he isn't safe alone. With what Kougaiji did to him, I just told him others may want to do the same. I call myself warning him, not daring him."

Gojyo heads for the stairs, "You know you can't back him into a corner like that. You find Goku and I'll go out and see if I can find him. When we do, we can't let him know we are worried about his safety or he'll be angry at the lot of us."

XXXXXXX

Gojyo walks out of the resort and looks up and down the walkway for Sanzo. Not seeing him, he walks over to the crowd to see if he is among them. He weaves his way to the front and he's not there either. '_Where the hell could he have gotten off to?'_ He leaves the crowd and spots a bar. He heads in that direction while looking around for his lover with a scowl on his face.

He pushes the door open to the tavern and notices the crowd and walks over to the bar. He orders a drink and surveys the large room. He spots the monk and the prince sitting across from each other, deep in conversation. _'What the fuck is going on? He doesn't seem upset about being with that bastard! Does this mean he and that ass-hole are planning on being together? Hell no, over my dead body!"_

The server brings him a beer as he keeps his eyes on the two talking as if there isn't anything to be upset about. Now he thinks about Sanzo telling him he allowed Kougaiji to make love too him before he was able to escape. Did he enjoy it? He never told him he hated it but he didn't say either way. He turns to the server and asks for a shot. He turns back and watches, as they now seem to be having a heated discussion. Sanzo looks really pissed off and Kou is smirking at him. Gojyo leaves from the bar and eases over to the two men to hear their conversation.

He sits at a booth close enough to hear their conversation but not be seen. He wants to be able to knock the prince on his ass if need be. Sanzo slams the bottle on the table and Gojyo turns and looks at the two men but the monk seems to be holding his own. He leans his head back and can hear snatches of their conversation and he feels proud when Sanzo tells him he will never be his slave again. He breathes a sigh of relief when Sanzo walks out.

'_Now it's my turn you ass-hole and please…give me a reason to kick your ass today.'_ He gets up and heads for Kougaiji.

XXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**One Man's Obsession 2**

XXXXXXX

Sanzo looks around the bar and spots a table in a corner, by the far wall. He looks over his shoulder at Kougaiji and nods his head in the direction of the table. Kougaiji acknowledges him and looks around at the other humans in the bar. He strokes his ear, satisfied he has on a limiter. To anyone looking at him, he or she would think he is human also. He goes to the table in the corner as Sanzo goes to the bar.

Now, if he can get the monk to admit he doesn't hate him, they may both enjoy themselves. '_As long as I don't force him, he may be receptive to what I have to say.'_ He watches as he gets two beers and heads towards him. He looks up at the monk and smiles. He is so beautiful it's breathtaking. As he looks at Sanzo, so do some of the other patrons.

Neither is aware of the buzz they are causing. The blonde beauty and the flaming redhead make an enticing picture. Everyone watches as he takes a seat across from the prince and hands him one of the bottles. He stares at the prince hoping against hope that he doesn't try anything with all the people around.

Sanzo takes a sip of his beer, "You have something to say to me, I'm listening." He looks at the prince as he leans back in his seat with the bottle up to his full lips. Watching Kou brings back memories of his time with him and to his surprise, not all of them are unpleasant.

Kougaiji strokes the open top of his bottle with his finger and looks in Sanzo's eyes. "I miss you Sanzo and I'm aware I have no right. I'm sorry about holding you against your will and for what I did to you. I hope you understand why. I have made myself clear to you about how I feel and you deserve better than that peasant. Why do you want him and not me? Is he better than I am?"

Sanzo chuckles under his breath, "You think you're the shit, don't you? Have you ever thought about, you may be too good for me? You call him a peasant, but what about me? I'm a river rat; I'm a peasant too, so maybe Gojyo and I are like two fucking peas in a pod. You're in a different class than the two of us. You're use to being waited on, hand and foot. I've had to fight for everything I have, including my title. Some thought I didn't deserve it but I proved them wrong in the end. I guess you can say I have to fight ass-holes daily, just to let others know, I won't be put in my place."

The prince leans back, takes a sip of his beer, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He is looking at Sanzo with a scowl on his handsome face. "Such ugly words coming from such a pretty mouth and besides, I'm not trying to put you in your place. I want you back and I want to know what I have to do to achieve that goal. You want me to beg, is that it?" He sneers at the monk hoping to get a rise out of him.

Sanzo slams his bottle down on the table, "I've never ask you for a fucking thing. You begging me, means shit!" He hisses at the prince. "I will never be your fucking slave again! If you ever put your damn hands on me, I will fucking kill you! Don't try me Kou; you will never get the upper hand on me again." He grips the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turn white.

Kougaiji practically rises out of his seat as he glares at the monk, "I never said anything about trying to hurt you! You're blowing this all out of proportion, Sanzo!" He looks around and lowers his voice. Several people are staring at the men as they argue. He may have wanted a reaction from him but he didn't want him angry.

Kou sits back in his seat as he tries to regain his composure, "Do you remember the last time we were together?" He is watching the monk's face for confirmation. "You weren't so averse to making love to me then. Tell me, what has changed? Is it the fact you're back with that bastard. Do you feel guilty because you submitted to me? Does he know that, did you tell him _Genjo Sanzo?"_ He looks at the monk with a smirk on his face.

Sanzo leans forward speaking in a low voice, "Yes I did and he understood I had no other choice. He knows it wasn't my fault. If you want to tell him, go right ahead, you ass- hole! He knows everything, so now you know there are no secrets between us. This shit you're trying to pull, is not going to work. He trusts me and I trust him, so do whatever the hell you want. You and no one else are coming between us, especially with some old shit like that!"

The prince narrows his eyes, "You talk big for someone that knows he can't handle me. If I wanted too, I could take you out of here and not one of these people will come to your aid. However…that's not what I want. I want you to come to me on your own and I know, one day you will." He sips his beer as he smiles, "I bet if I destroy that baka and leave you with nowhere else to go, you'll come to me. Is that what I have to do, Sanzo?"

Sanzo looks at him with his eyes in slits, "You think killing Gojyo will make me come to your sick ass? You have too be pretty twisted to think I would ever consider coming to you after you do something like that. I thought you knew me better than that, _your highness_. I'm happy to know I didn't waste a moment in caring for you, Kougaiji. I feel sorry for you, you're pathetic."

Sanzo stands and picks up his beer, taking a last sip. He sets the bottle down smirks at Kougaiji and turns, walking out the door. Kou stands and watches as he leaves out, shakes his head and sits back down. One day and he know it isn't going to be soon, he is going to make Sanzo want him, just as badly as he wants him.

XXXXXX

Gojyo waits until the door closes behind Sanzo, walks over to the table and takes a seat. He picks up Sanzo's empty bottle and brings it to his lips. He swirls his tongue around the opening and smirks at Kougaiji. "This tastes almost as sweet as his lips. Uhmm, what you wouldn't give to taste them right now. Do you really think he will accept you, ass-hole? Do you honestly think a man like Sanzo wants to be held captive by an ass-hole like you?"

He plays with bottle in his hand, "You say I'm not good enough for him and you're right. I'm not good enough for him, but for some reason he seems to think so. As long as Sanzo has feelings for me, I am not going anywhere and as he said, no one is coming between us. Especially you, you bastard!" He drops the bottle on the table and glares at the prince.

Kougaiji looks at him with a smirk, "You have him now but like I said before, it won't last. You're like a mutt; you sniff at anything that crosses your fancy. As confused as you are about your own desires, it's just a matter of time before you show your true colors. I hope Sanzo does not get hurt in the process. I realize he thinks you are the one for him and you may seem like a hero to him right now but he will come back too me. Trust me …I know he will. Did you know he said he loves me, as much as he loves you? He also said if I had come to him first, we may have had a chance to be…! **Ump, crash**!

Gojyo has lunged across the table and cold cocked him! The prince falls back in his chair with Gojyo on top of him, hitting him with all he has. Kougaiji manages to roll to the side, as some of the others break the fight up. The manager runs over yelling for them to take it outside. Two big burly men are holding Gojyo, as he pulls against them. "Let me go! I'm going to kill that bastard!"

Kougaiji gets off the floor and brushes off his clothes. He wipes the blood off the corner of his mouth with the palm of his hand, "You can release him, and I don't think he is going to cause any more trouble. Are you Gojyo?" He looks at him with a smirk, "This is the reason I don't think you will be together long. You have no idea how to control your temper or your emotions." He turns and heads for the front door leaving Gojyo angrier than a nest of hornets.

XXXXXXX

Sanzo walks into the inn and Goku runs up to him, "Where were you Sanzo? Gojyo and Hakkai are out looking for you. You didn't see them?" He touches Sanzo's arm as he anxiously looks up at him. He asks if he is okay because Sanzo looks upset too him.

Sanzo stops and looks down at him, "I'm okay, monkey. I'm going to my room, so tell the others when they get back." He heads for the stairs as he lights a cigarette and mumbles under his breath. "_Of all_ _the times to run into Kougaiji, it had to be when I am alone. Maybe Hakkai is correct in saying I shouldn't be alone for now."_

Unlocking the door to his room, he puts his cigarette in the ashtray and pulls his robe over his head. He throws it on a chair and puts his gun under his pillow before laying back on it. Inhaling the arid smoke, he blows out a stream, and looks up at the ceiling. _'If Gojyo had seen me talking to the prince he would have had a fit! I have to be careful because Kou still can't be trusted.'_

As he muses and smokes his cigarette, there is a knock at his door. He calls out for them to come in and watches the door with his hand under his pillow. The hanyou walks in and closes the door behind him. He walks over to the bed and looks down at the monk as he slides his hand out from his gun.

"Why did you go out alone, Sanzo?" He says with a hurt look in his eyes. Sanzo looks up at him and turns his head. "Is there a problem with me being out alone? You sound like Hakkai. Why can't I be out on my own? I don't need a damn baby sitter Gojyo, I'm older than you, remember?"

The hanyou tries to control his emotions as he answers, "That's not the point and you know it. We worry about you being on your own. What if Kougaiji had tried taking you again, then what? If he takes you Sanzo, we may never get you back again. The man is ruthless in his pursuit of you. I don't want anything like before to happen again. I don't think he will allow you to escape again if he gets his grubby mitts on you."

Sanzo sits up on the bed and stares at Gojyo. He sounds genuinely upset but he can hear the effort it is taking for him to speak calmly this way. Then he notices his clothes are in disarray. As he clenches and unclenches his fists, he can see they are bruised. He looks up in his lover's face.

He stands and puts his hand on the side of the hanyou's face, softly stroking it. "I didn't think it would upset you for me to be out on my own, baka. Did you run into the prince, Gojyo? Is that why your hands are bruised?"

Amethyst eyes look into ruby red and implore him to let the pain go. He knows how the prince baits Gojyo, since he hates him. All of this is his fault and the prince knows how to make Gojyo lose his temper on purpose. Gojyo loves him with all his heart but he still doesn't believe Sanzo can love him as he says. He will always feel he doesn't deserve love because his mother couldn't love him.

The monk wraps his arms around Gojyo and pulls him forward. "Didn't I tell you not to listen to the crap that idiot spouts. He's jealous of you and he will say anything to make you angry. You have to have faith in the both of us. I will always love you, don't you realize that yet?"

Gojyo drops his head and tightens his arms around Sanzo. He says in an inaudible voice, "I know, but I can't help but believe what he says. Sometimes…I think you will come to your senses, say you have made a mistake, and leave me. If you left me, I don't know what I will do. I love you so much. You will never know the depth of my feelings for you."

Sanzo lifts Gojyo's head and presses his lips to his in a light kiss. Gojyo groans and assaults the monk's lips in a passionate kiss. He backs him up to the bed where they fall slowly as if in a slow-motion movie. Sanzo puts his arms around his neck holding on to the man he loves, whispering against his lips words of undying love. Gojyo goans at hearing Sanzo's declaration and buries his head in his neck. Kissing him and roaming his hands up and down his slim body, he slides his jeans over his hips as his eyes glide over Sanzo's erection. Gojyo licks his bottom lip in anticipation, "I see you're ready for me so let's take this slow and easy." The monk moans as Gojyo takes him in his hot mouth and gives in to the pleasure of lovemaking.

XXXXXXX

Kougaiji is about to walk into the woods when he hears his name called. He turns and Hakkai is standing with Hakuryu perched on his shoulder. He has his arms folded in front of his chest as he looks at the prince with a smile on his face, but not in his eyes. "I see I was correct in telling Sanzo to be careful when coming out alone. What are you doing here, _Kougaiji_?"

Kougaiji smirks back and cocks his head too the side, "I'm just out for a stroll. Do you have some objections, _Hakkai_?"

"As long as your stroll doesn't take you within ten feet of Sanzo, I don't." Hakkai is still smiling as he watches the prince because he can see the bruises on his face. "Did you run into him and he refused to allow you to abduct him again?"

The prince puts his fingers to his swollen lip and chuckles, "No, I ran into the hanyou or I should say he ran into me. I've already spoken to Sanzo if you must know and he is well. We had a nice conversation without the lot of you to interfere."

"I'm happy the two of you could settle things between you but you know how protective we are of Sanzo. Any pain he feels, we all feel. I suggest you find someone else to vilify, Kougaiji. Sanzo is off limits to you. None of us will let him be with you again, I promise you that."

Kougaiji laughs, "The lot of you couldn't stop me if I desire him back. Sanzo is going to come to his senses and realize he wants to be with me and until that time comes, I hope you all enjoy his company. The monk belongs with me and if I have to destroy each and every one of you that gets in my way, I will." He turns and heads back into the grove of trees.

Hakkai watches him with a Machiavellian smile. He's thinking the prince needs to be eliminated, if he hits him with a ball of chi there will be nothing left of him to mourn over. He chuckles as he turns and heads back to the inn to make sure Sanzo is safe and in his room.

XXXXXXX

Gojyo lies in Sanzo's arms with his eyes closed. Sanzo is smoking as he looks down at him. "You feel better now?"

He slides his fingers up Sanzo's arm and looks in his face, "I always feel better when I'm with you like this. It's when we're not together that I think you may change your mind. I don't know what I would do if you didn't want me anymore." He chuckles, "You're rude, mean and downright evil but…I love you so much I can't think of a day without you."

"Who're you calling mean, I'll have you know, I brought a bag of apples and gave them to a kid. I think that was pretty nice of me."

Gojyo laughs, "Yeah, you would think that. I don't mean too pry but why did you meet Kougaiji in that bar. I thought you didn't want to have anything else to do with him?"

Sanzo sighs and pulls his arm from under the hanyou. He gets up finds his pants and slides them over his hips. He is standing with his back turned to the hanyou and tells him, "I didn't meet him there, Gojyo. We went there together because he said he wanted to talk."

Gojyo gets up and walks over to him and spins him around, "Why would you agree to something like that, are you crazy! He could have kidnapped you again!"

Sanzo looks up in his face with a smirk on his own, "But he didn't did he? I knew what I was doing. I had my hand on my gun the whole time and he knew I wouldn't hesitate to use it. I try and tell you I can take care of myself and you still try and treat me as if I'm a helpless child."

He rubs his hands up the monk's arms, "The last thing I want to do is treat you as if you were helpless, Sanzo. I…more than anyone, know you're anything but. Let's forget about him and concentrate on us for awhile. I'm hungry how about you."

Sanzo looks at him and shakes his head, "Baka."

XXXXXXX

Hakkai and Goku are in the dining room when Sanzo and Gojyo come in. They take their seats and wait for the server to come. Goku looks at Sanzo and asks, "Did Kougaiji talk to you without trying to kidnap you again? Hakkai said he talked to you. What did he say, Sanzo?"

They all look at the monk waiting for him to respond. He lights a cigarette and blows a stream of smoke and tells them, "Nothing special, just the same old shit. Let's talk about something else before I lose my appetite. The last thing I want to talk about is him on an empty stomach." He looks at Gojyo, since he is staring at him, wondering what's on his mind. The kappa is thinking, when he spoke to the prince, he seemed pretty confident. Kougaiji has to be eliminated and that's all there is to it.

XXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**One Man's Obsession 3**

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter3

**XXXXXXX**

Sanzo is sipping tea while Gojyo is being unusually quiet. Hakkai is keeping up a constant flow of conversation, trying to fill the awkward void of silence, while watching the two.

The monk is hoping they have seen the last of Kou, because every time his name comes up, Gojyo goes into a funk. He sighs as he takes another sip of tea. This mission is wearing on everyone's nerves and he is no exception. Goku grabs a shrimp and stuffs it in his mouth, causing Gojyo to pop him on the head. "Don't eat my last shrimp, you dumb money! Eat your own damn food!"

Goku wails, "You were staring off into space with a creepy look on your face, so I thought you didn't want it and that shit hurts! You damn cock-roach! You're getting bad as Sanzo! Between the two of you I'm gonna have brain damage!" He rubs his head while putting a piece of fish in his mouth.

Sanzo cuts his eyes at Gojyo. "Don't take your frustrations out on the monkey. You know he can't help it." He looks over his shoulder and calls the server over to their table. Looking back at the others, he tells them, "Order more food, because I'm thinking about leaving in the morning. I'm not liking this place as much as before, so we might as well get the hell back on the road."

Everyone looks at him and Goku speaks up, "Why don't you like it now? Did something happen I don't know about?"

Sanzo picks up his cup and looks at him over the rim. "Since Kougaiji showed up, I'm no longer feeling relaxed." He closes his eyes as he smiles inside, waiting for the fallout that is about to come with that statement.

"What the hell do you mean? We're running because that suck-face prince happens to show up. Fuck him! I hope he does try something so I can beat his ass into the ground!" Gojyo hits the table with the flat of his hand as he snarls. He is highly pissed and angry with Sanzo for thinking he is afraid of Kou. He stands and looks down at the monk, "You might want to turn tail and run but we're not going anywhere! You said we can stay for a couple of days so we are not changing our damn plans because of him!" He walks out of the inn leaving the others to stare after him and Sanzo to pull his lips up in a half smile. _'He's so predictable.'_

Hakkai chuckles, "I guess that brought him out of his funk. Way to go Sanzo. You sure know how to push his buttons." He smiles up at the server as she places the new dishes in front of them. Goku exclaims, "Boy this sure looks good. Gojyo is missing out on the second part of this meal." He looks at Sanzo, "Should we go and get him?"

Sanzo smirks at him and shakes his head, "No, that fool will be fine. He knew the food was coming when he left, so help yourself, monkey." He looks at the door and back around to find Hakkai's eyes on him. "What? You got something else you want to say?"

Hakkai smiles as he fills his plate with some of the food. "I was just wondering where Gojyo went. He was pretty agitated when he left and it was your fault, you know. Perhaps you should be the one to console him don't you think? I'm just saying, Sanzo." He smiles as he brings a portion of the meat to his mouth.

"So, I'm supposed to act like his damn nurse maid? Give me a break! I did my part and lit a fire under his ass, what more do I have to do? Let the monkey argue with him. That should make him feel better." Sanzo humps under his breath and lights a much needed cigarette. Gojyo acts like a kid sometimes but he knows what he's doing. Babying him out of his little uncalled for bouts of pouting is beginning to wear on him. He hates seeing him have doubts about their relationship but he couldn't think of anything else to do but make him angry. Hell, he should be grateful he evens does that much. The hanyou is getting spoiled, so maybe he should take a little time by himself.

XXXXXXX

Gojyo stands outside the inn and lights a cigarette. He looks up at the darkening sky and decides to go back to the bar and have a drink. Sanzo is on his mind and he's wondering if what he said has made the monk angry. He mumbles under his breath as he heads for the bar, _"Who the fuck does he think I am? I'll kick that bastard prince's ass before I run like a snivelling coward! I'm not scared of nothing and nobody, not even you Master Sanzo! So get used to it!"_ He pushes the door open and goes inside.

The bar has a different cliental than earlier when he found Sanzo and the prince together. He looks over the bar at the faces of the people that look as though they were here for some serious drinking and gambling. Gojyo walks over to the bar, orders a beer, and turns watching some men at a nearby table playing cards. He watches for a few minutes as he sips on his beer. Deciding to see if he can join, he pushes off the bar. _'This should entertain me while I wait for Sanzo to cool down and I make a little money too.'_

He takes a seat after they let him in on the game and he looks up at one of the women giving her some coins asking her to get him a stronger drink. He picks up his cards and smiles inwardly. It looks like this game is going to go his way after all.

XXXXXXX

Sanzo walks over to the window and looks into the round courtyard. People are milling about and having fun while he is up in his room alone. This time he is the one doing the brooding. Wondering where Gojyo is and what he's doing. More than likely, he is at the bar where they were earlier, getting drunk or nursing his wounds. He's probably sulking and feeling sorry for himself. _'Stupid bastard! If he thinks, I'm going too pine away for him he has another thought coming! Why did I have to be mixed up with this idiot!?'_ Sanzo stomps over to the small table, pulls out the chair and sits. He is glaring at the night sky when he hears a soft knock at the door. Turning around he wonders if it is Gojyo returning. "It's open!"

Hakkai and Goku come in and Hakkai looks around, "Where is Gojyo? I thought he would be back by now. Goku and I were in the pool room and he almost beat me. I didn't know he could play so well." He is watching Sanzo with a frown on his handsome face, instead of his usual benevolent smile. Sanzo seems worried too him and he knows why. The hanyou has not come back yet and he's been gone for hours.

"How the hell should I know? We're not joined at the hip!" He pulls out his cigarettes and lights one, filling his lungs with the arid smoke.

Goku looks from Sanzo to Hakkai, "You think maybe we should go and look for him? He might be drunk somewhere and trying to pick up…" he clamps his hand over his mouth as he looks over at the monk who is glaring at him.

Hakkai gives a shrill chuckle, "Uh…he uh, didn't mean anything by that Sanzo. Ha, ha, he was just kidding, right Goku?" He puts his hands on the young demon's shoulders and steers him towards the door. "We're going to turn in now, I'm sure Gojyo will be back soon. Good-night Sanzo." They both head out as Goku looks at Sanzo over his shoulder. He walks through the door with Hakkai and pulls the door up behind him.

"Man, what was I thinking? Sanzo must be really pissed, now. Me and my big mouth." He hangs his head as he follows the chi-healer. Hakkai shakes his head, "It's not your fault Goku. Sanzo was already upset when we arrived. I will hate to be in Gojyo's shoes right now."

Goku looks up at him with big puppy-dog eyes, "you think maybe we should go out and find him? I don't like when the two of them argue. Its worst than the fights they use to have before. I don't know why that is but they almost seem as if they hate each other when they fight now."

Hakkai nods because it seemed that way to him too. When two lovers fight, the passion they feel for the other, spills over into their arguments. That's why he didn't want to get involved in their quarrel. The two of them can work out their own problems without him and Goku getting in the middle. The last time they tried to interfere all of them ended up not speaking for three days. Sanzo and Gojyo are wearing on all of them but the one taking everything so hard is…

"Hakkai! Do you think we should go and find him or not?" The monkey is waving his hand in front of Hakkai's face because he has spaced out on him in his musings. He pulls his sleeve as Hakkai looks down at him with a startled look on his face. He chuckles under his breath, 'Sorry Goku, I guess I spaced out for a minute. What were you saying?"

Goku lets out an exasperated sigh, "I was wondering if we should go and find Gojyo. He might be up too something that can land him in trouble with Sanzo. The last thing we need is for the two of them to be yelling at each other for the next couple of days."

Hakkai and Goku head out of the inn resort in hopes of finding Gojyo, while Sanzo waits upstairs in anger.

XXXXXXX

Gojyo laughs as he rakes in his pot. He looks over his shoulder and hands some money to the blonde, telling her to bring him a drink and get one for her and her friends. He is having a good time because he has won four hands in a row. One of the other players whispers to his friend that the kappa is too lucky.

Gojyo smirks at him, "It has nothing to do with luck and all to do with skill. If you don't know how to play then give your seat to somebody that is more of a challenge." He laughs as the young female blonde gives him his drink. "Thank you, sweetheart. Did you get what you want?" She smiles and leans down kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes I did and thank you for being so generous. Maybe we can get together when you finish playing. I don't live that far from here, you know." She slides her hand under his chin slowly while giving him her most seductive smile. He looks up at her and is about to say something when he spots Hakkai and Goku approach the table. He takes her hand off his chin as he looks past them for Sanzo. Not seeing him, he looks up at Hakkai.

Goku speaks first, "Having fun Gojyo?" He looks at the woman hanging all over him and back at Gojyo. He has a wide smile on his face as he stares at Gojyo, waiting for him to say something.

Hakkai clears his throat, "you had to know we would be here sooner or later. We're just making sure you didn't get lost or…" he looks over at the woman, "too drunk to find your way back. But it's a relief to know you're okay."

Gojyo sputters, "Hey…this isn't what it looks like! I brought her a drink since I was winning!" He winks at the woman now that he knows Sanzo is not with them. He finds a little bravado and tells them, "I was leaving after this hand anyway."

The woman with the blonde hair and low-cut dress looks at Hakkai and Goku, and back at Gojyo, "Are these your bodyguards or something? What gives? I thought we were going back too my place! Are you bailing on me Gojyo?" She glares at him with her hand on her hip and her glass in her hand. He stands, throwing both hands in front of him, "Wait a minute, I don't remember…" she throws her drink in his face, "You red-haired bastard!"

The others jump back because she looks as if she is about to follow it with a slap to the face when her hand is grabbed from behind. She turns around with a snarl on her beautiful face and stops in shock. "What the hell…?" She looks into the deepest purple eyes she has ever seen and the face they belong to is not smiling. "Slapping this idiot is a waste of time. Besides, he has a hard head and you might hurt yourself." The monk releases her hand and glances at Gojyo, "Let's go." He turns and heads for the door.

Gojyo is walking in back with Hakkai and counting his winnings. He's smiling to himself and counting aloud with his cigarette hanging between his full lips. He walks into the back of the monk since he hasn't realized he's stop. Sanzo turns and snatches the money out of his hand. "You can pay for our late night dinner since you have so much money! Goku is hungry and so am I!" He turns and stalks off towards the inn.

"Hey! What the hell? I'm not paying for the monkey's meal!" Gojyo is hurrying behind him calling out his name in a whining voice. Hakkai and Goku laugh at them since; they are acting like a married couple.

XXXXXX

Back in their room Sanzo is standing by the window chain smoking, while Gojyo is on the other side of the door pleading with the monk to let him in.

"Aw Sanzo let me in…please. I said I was sorry, what more do you want? I'm getting cold out here!" He beats on the door a couple more times and tries threats. "If you don't open this door I'm gonna knock it down. This is my room too, you prissy monk! Open this damn door, now!"

Sanzo turns from the window and looks at the door wondering how long he plans on knocking and begging. If they were anywhere else, he would let him stay out there. He walks to the door in time to hear him say. "If you didn't want me in the room why didn't you let me stay with that little blonde? You know she was hot for me. Maybe I'll just go back and see if she is still there. At least she wants me to keep her bed warm tonight!"

The monk opens the door, punches him in the face, and shuts it with a bang! "You bastard! Go wherever the hell you want! I don't need you!" As he says this, he clamps his hand over his mouth in shock! What is he thinking! How could he say something so cruel! He leans his head against the door and curses. "Shit! What the hell am I doing?" He turns and pulls the door back open and calls his name before he realizes the hall is empty. He looks towards the stairs wondering if he should follow and apologize. _'No, maybe we both need to cool off before more harsh words are spoken." _He closes the door and bumps his head against it a couple of times when he hears a knock. He spins around pulling it open, ready to apologize, but it's not Gojyo standing in the doorway.

XXXXXXX

TBC


End file.
